


Collection

by MajorPidge (ScoracleTrash)



Series: Dressage [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Both smut and fluff at once, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoracleTrash/pseuds/MajorPidge
Summary: The final installment; Armitage and Enric christen Enric’s new office.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Enric Pryde
Series: Dressage [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839196
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Collection

**Author's Note:**

> Collection is the sum and the result of correct training, the overall perfection of the horse and rider in concert.

The office had been perfectly restored. It looked exactly as it had at the height of the Empire, from the relief on the wall to the chairs at the desk. Armitage’s lover looked perfect among it, in his new uniform, embroidered with sparse geometric silver, and his sleeveless coat trimmed in red. He looked every inch the ruler of the Galaxy.

Once, Armitage had thought he would never be satisfied if he did not sit on that throne. But now? Now he was more than content to kneel before it; he was joyous.

“Come here,” Enric said, extending his hand toward Armitage, who stood in the doorway. The young man obeyed and took his mentor’s hand.

Enric led him to the window, bringing his hand to his lips and kissing his knuckles, “It’s all ours, now. Soon every world will bow to us.”

“To you,” Armitage said, laying his head on the other man’s shoulder, “Chancellor.”

“We did this together,” the Chancellor said, “This glory is as much yours as it is mine.”

He turned to face the young man and ran his hand over his hair.

“I have a question to ask you, Armitage. A very important one.”

“Anything, sir.”

He pulled Armitage into his embrace and whispered into his ear, “Will you marry me?”

The ginger’s arms tightened around his lover, “Of course I will.” This was it. All he had longed for since that first night they kissed; to be his, forever, irrevocably, and to be unashamed of it in front of all.

Enric kissed him softly, “Good. I was going to be very disappointed if you said no.”

Armitage scoffed, “As if I could. I love you more than anything, Enric. How could I refuse a chance to be your husband?”

“That’s my boy.”

The younger man stepped back so that he could take in the sight of his lover.

“You look so magnificent like this. It’s right. This is what you were always meant for. To rule the Galaxy. When I see you like this, I just want to…” he made a noise in his throat.

“Just want to what, pet?”

Armitage lowered himself to his knees and leaned forward, placing a kiss on the toe of Enric’s boot.

The Chancellor snickered, “Oh, I do so love it when you do that, boy. Look at me.”

Armitage obeyed.

“Yes,” his lover hissed, “Always so beautiful, but especially on the floor. Stand up.”

Again, the young man obeyed his master.

“I think I’m going to take you on this desk, my sweet little pet,” said Enric, “And then I’m going to get to work planning the party to announce our engagement.”

Armitage’s eyes lit up, “Yes, yes please, take me.”

“Remove my coat. Then undress.”

The ginger nodded. He slid his hands under the shoulders of the coat and let it fall, then gathered it and draped it over the back of the nearby chair. Then he slowly began to remove the layers of his own uniform, until he was white and vulnerable before his Owner, sitting perched on the edge of the desk. To be naked while his lover was dressed was something that had always sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

“Lie back.”

Armitage closed his eyes and lay back on the cold surface of the desk. Moments later, two slick fingers pressed themselves into his hole. It was a tease that made him grit his teeth and beg.

“Please…”

“That’s it, beg me, boy,” said Enric, his other hand around his own cock, “I want to hear how badly you want it.”

“I want it, I want it so badly, I need it, please, please, Enric, my love, my master, Daddy, please,” the young man was frantic, his hips moving as he pleaded.

“I don’t know,” the fingers left the young man vacant, “I’m not sure I believe you.”

“Please!” His body arched with desperation, “Please…”

“Alright, little one.”

Enric was in no hurry that day. He entered his charge slowly, and began to move in and out of him with a leisurely pace that elicited shudders from the young man as he reached down to stroke his own cock.

“Mm, that’s it. Do you like that, my good boy? Do you like feeling me claim that tight hole?”

Armitage bit the heel of his hand.

“Yes,” he moaned, “Yes, I love it.”

Enric increased his pace and leaned over his lover, placing open-mouthed kisses along his collarbone that soon became punctuated by hungry bites.

“I could devour all of you, pet. Just rend your flesh and consume you, but then I’d never be able to fuck you again, and that would be a tragedy.”

Armitage’s hand began to stroke his cock faster, the pleasure intensifying to match his future husband’s pace.

“You’ll look so lovely by my side,” the other went on, “A new uniform for you as well. Something that stands out. Denotes your status as my own.”

“Yes, whatever you want, I’m all yours.”

A snicker. “Yes, yes you are, aren’t you?”

He nodded in frenzy, “Yes! Yes, I am. I am. Oh please, Daddy, harder, more, please!”

Enric straightened up and threw his head back as he gripped Armitage’s hips and began to absolutely pound him.

“Ohh, yes,” the helpless young man whined, “Like that, just like that.”

“Keep stroking that cock, boy. I want you to come hard for me.”

“I will. I will.”

And he did. With a groan that echoed off the walls, he came, and lay like a rag doll as his lover continued to fuck him until his own release.

“Fuck,” Armitage whispered as he almost always did when Enric was done with him.

The older man smirked wickedly and leaned down to lick a drop of come from off of Armitage’s stomach, and the ginger squirmed.

A moment later, Enric looked as if nothing had happened. His ruined little pet, however, was still splayed out on the desk, looking like sin itself.

“The most attractive ornament in the office,” said the grey-haired man as he sat down, “Pity I can’t leave it on display at all times.”

Armitage slid down to the floor and laid his head on Enric’s knee.

Enric stroked the young man’s hair softly. “You’re such a good boy, Armitage. I cannot wait for the day I can call you my husband.”

The young man made a satisfied noise, but it was all he could manage.

“Take your time,” his Daddy said, patting his cheek, “I’ve no appointments today.”

When Armitage could stand again, his mentor helped him on with his uniform and guided him to a chair, setting a cup of tea and a plate of sweet-sand cookies in front of him. Then Enric sat back at his desk, his own tea and cookies waiting, and began to scroll through his data pad.

“How about a party at the opera?” He asked after a while, “I’ve always enjoyed opera.”

“It doesn’t matter to me where it is,” said Armitage with a smirk between sips of tea, “So long as I get to see Peavey’s face when he hears the announcement.”

“I’ll be certain to include him in the guest list.”

“Good. Smarmy bastard.”

“Candied ice wine, I think.”

“You’re the wine lover, not me.”

“And of course, the following day, a formal announcement to the Senate and the Galaxy itself.”

Armitage smiled softly, “Then everyone will know. It won’t be a secret anymore. No more whispers. Just us. You and I, before the entire Galaxy. Together.”

“That’s right,” said Enric, reaching for the young man’s hand across the desk, “Together. Forever.”

This was it. This was what their love had ultimately wrought. The dawning of a new era. An era of order, of power, of grandeur. And of safety, of security, and of calm.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think this is it for now. I’ve got other projects I want to work on. But this has been an absolute blast and has reinvigorated my love for writing. Forever grateful to Flapper for exposing me to this pair.


End file.
